


Only Fools Rush In (And I've Never Been Very Wise)

by Krissielee



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's beautiful, and Harry's only just noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In (And I've Never Been Very Wise)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Spence's prompt: I really want a First-Kiss fic, where Harry initiates it in the middle of doing something mundane with Eggsy like paperwork. He looks over at Eggsy, at the way his hair shines golden in the office light. Eggsy looks up and catches his eyes and *grins*, before turning back to the task at hand. And suddenly, Harry realizes what Merlin has been telling him for months: the younger man’s in love with him.
> 
> So he leans over and kisses Eggsy, taking him completely by surprise and it is cute and fluffy and
> 
> \--
> 
> and this is what happened.
> 
> Title by the gorgeous Cam, as always.

One down, six to go.

Harry could now understand why Chester had been so adamant about filling out the debrief forms properly, and _only_ giving information pertaining to the mission; Percival was notorious for rambling on about inane things that made no difference in the long run but gave Harry extra work, sorting through for the pertinent facts.

“You used to be more fun, you know, before you was Arthur.”

“One of these days, Eggsy. I’ll teach you to knock yet.” He glanced up at Eggsy, his wry smile more a grimace than anything pleasant, though he found himself unable to look away again, not after he really _looked_ at the young man.

“Nah, guv, you love me as I am too much to change me,” Eggsy replied cheekily, offering up a half-eaten bag of crisps. “C’mon, movie night? You an’ me an’ Mr. Pickle starin’ us down?”

But Harry was too entranced to reply. The waning sun was peeking through the window, catching the gold in Eggsy’s hair, making him look almost angelic, if not for the devilish glint in those eyes. Eggsy winked, walking closer to the desk, peering down at the mess of paperwork Harry had yet to finish. Harry tore his eyes from the young man, wishing that double-breasted didn’t hug his shape so perfectly, defining his narrow waist and broad chest, the trousers clinging to thick thighs Harry fancied would be even more stunning wrapped around his own waist.

“This can all wait till tomorrow, can’t it?”

Harry couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe, not with Eggsy so close.

“Harry?” Eggsy trusted him. It was plain as day all over his face, that he knew Harry would keep him safe.

And it wasn’t proper, not at all. A gentleman would never do it, but Harry couldn’t help himself: he leaned forward, catching Eggsy’s lips in a gentle kiss. Those lips were as soft as Harry had guessed, tasting of salt from the crisps, hints of mint toothpaste still on his breath.

Too soon, though, he’d need to pull back and own up to what he’d done—except, Eggsy was kissing back, lips parting and tongue seeking his own.

Merlin had been teasing Harry for months about it, of course, how Eggsy was mad for him, but Harry had brushed him off. Eggsy was such a bright, talented, beautiful boy, worth so much more than anything Harry could give him. He deserved someone younger, someone who’d not seen the worst humanity had to offer and walked away with blood on his hands.

But it was too hard to ignore the way Eggsy opened beneath him, how the bag of crisps hit his desk when Eggsy’s hand came up to cup Harry’s jaw, the stubble there rasping against gun-calloused fingertips, curling around Harry’s chin almost tenderly.

When they parted, Eggsy’s eyes were bright, but guarded, as though he expected to be told off, or hurt, and Harry’s heart broke a little.

“I love you,” he said.

Eggsy laughed breathily in relief, leaning back in for one more kiss. “I know.”


End file.
